The Joker's Crew
As Joker's henchmen in Arkham City , the inmates dress themselves up as clowns to prove that they work for the Joker. Three of Joker's thugs were first seen outside the church that Harley Quinn has daringly attacked. They were taken out by the Batman as he then goes into the Church to confront Harley and four idiot thugs armed with Machine Guns holding Aaron Cash and his team hostage. As Harley left the four of them alone in the Church with the Dark Knight, one of them that saw Batman take out the titan abomination Joker and 10 people back at Arkham Asylum starts to panic while the one in charge orders the others to kill him. They were all taken out anyway. The Joker had his crew guarding every inch of the Industrial District, others were inside the Steel Mill talking about their boss being sick after turning himself into a monster back at the asylum. After Batman got inside the Steel Mill, some of Joker's crew were guarding the path to the Smelting Chamber where Dom and Harry dragged Dr. Stacy Baker to torture her for not fixing up the Joker. As the two thugs guarding the Assembly Line were talking about Batman being dangerous, Batman took them both out along with another that was silently guarding the door. Inside the Smelting Chamber, two cold hearted inmates were talking about how funny it was to kill doctors that couldn't fix Joker and that one of them was able to get a camera from The Penguin, probably before he joined Joker. As Dom and Harry continue hurting Stacy inside a small office as they along with the others in the chamber couldn't stand Harley for being such an annoying loud mouth. After Batman took all six of the animals in the chamber and rescued Stacy, Harley had four other henchmen seal up the door to the chamber to keep Batman from escaping. As Batman got out through a different door, two of the goons started arguing leaving one of them to tell them to shut the hell up and get ready to jump him. Later after Joker poisoned Batman, two of his men were looking at the Ferris Wheel that Roman Sionis "aka" Black Mask built before Hugo Strange took the Steel Mill from him and gave it to Joker. On the bridge in the Amusement Mile, a bunch of Joker's guys were beating up three of Penguin's guys, while two of them didn't bother to come down and help. Four of them were on the Bridge in Park Row preparing to make their move on Two Face's Crew. One of them used to work for Harvey until he killed his friend Baille. Five of Joker's Crew were at the GCPD Building trying to get in as the lead thug attempts to shoot any of Penguin's guy's that try to get out. After Penguin blew up the bridge to cut off Joker and his crew, three of them who did not get caught in the debris started arguing as one of them is willing to march over to the Museum to kill Penguin for killing his friend Jimmy Briggs with his shark Tiny. One of them didn't want any of them getting so upset knowing that Penguin has more surprises planned. In Park Row, about 20 of Joker's crew managed to get in the area before the bridge blew up as they start hitting every inmate that doesn't know where Mr. Freeze is including Two Face's guys. Some of them outside the courthouse killed many of Two Face's guys and started threatening three of them on where their boss is. Their numbers have forced most of Two Face's crew to take refuge on the rooftops waiting to make their move on Joker's guys. After Batman took down Penguin, everyone of Joker's thugs that infiltrated Park Row ended up killed by Two Face's gang. As Batman headed back to the Industrial District for a route underground, 3 of the Joker's guys guarding the entrance to the district somehow learned that Batman saved Freeze from Penguin as 4 of Joker's men were looking at the manhole where one of them saw the ninja that Penguin had imprisoned in the museum. Just as Batman went underground a Joker Lieutenant told two thugs to shut up and focus on hunting down what is left of Penguin's thugs. Then a group of Joker's crew were in the subway tunnel with the door sealed up as they were about to deal with the last of Penguin' crew just as Batman took em all out. After Batman entered Wonder City, six of Joker's men got their hands on military grade weapons as the leader of the group talked to them about Old Gotham and how it ended up underground and that Johnny K was killed by a ninja, not Killer Croc and Batman took them down. Up head, at Wonder Tower Foundation area, more of Joker's guys got their hands on Military Grade Interference Generators and a doctor named Fiona Wilson. The head of the group was a rapist and the other commenting on the conversation was making sense on emotions. They were taken down by Batman and then they were killed by the TYGER Guards. After Batman got a blood sample from Ra's al Ghul, the Joker's crew have taken control of the Subway Tunnels. Three more of them up ahead got their hands on Shields and three of them at the station in the Bowlery were recruiting the last of the Penguin Thugs that were in the subway tunnels who are now joinging Joker's gang not because they have choices but because they wanted to live and get away from suffering Penguin's sqwaky voice and they got weapons coming and Batman took them all down to get back up to the surface. Category:Henchmen Category:The Joker's Crew